The Story of Kento Saito
by cisarfenix
Summary: The aweshum charater from danietastic's "Betrothed to the Bestie" tells his story!


I do not own Naruto or any Shonen Jump stuff mentioned in the following story…

BUT I DO own Kento Saito ^_^…

First of all, Kento Saito is a character I invented in my sister's (danietastic) story, Betrothed to the Bestie (something like that…) so refer to her story for more on Saito (every now and then)…

The Story of Kento Saito

It was a proud day for the Uchiha clan. A potential upholder of the Uchiha Prophecy was to be born! This young person could finally bring the Uchiha clan to its' former glory. Danzo was not so happy. He feared is the Prophecy was completed that the Leaf would crumble under the rule of the Uchiha. But that's enough of that… Let's get to the real story….

A day filled with splendor and happiness would soon end in death and agony for Shisui's family. His brother was to be born today and everyone had high hopes. The warm spring day was a sign of life, growth, and rebirth. This is why many where most certain the newborn baby would be the one to fulfill the Prophecy. But there was a strange feeling. The whole village, excited as they were, felt a dark presence. No one had any idea what was in store for the clan.

Danzo had sent an ANBU assassin to ensure the birth did not occur. He arrived at the front door where Shisui met him. "Back off, kid," said one, "we're here for your parents." Shisui's father walked to the door exclaiming, "We have a guest?" But at that moment, he was sliced nearly in half by the ANBU. "Now, kid, where is your mommy?" mocked the ANBU. It was then that Shisui fell to the ground thinking loudly in his mind "_MAKE HIM THINK MY MOM IS DEAD! MAKE HIM THINK MY MOM IS DEAD!"_ The assassin seemed dazed for a moment, then turned away, and returned to Danzo. Shisui was amazed at what had just happened, but had been petrified from seeing his father die right in front of him.

His mother then entered the room where she saw her husband. She screamed and cried as she fell to her knees, lamenting over his death. She then tightly hugged Shisui in hopes of comforting them both. Shisui explained that they needed to run and hide from the Leaf in order for his brother or sister to be born.

She ran to the Village Hidden in the Grass, far away from the Leaf village, in hopes of a safe childbirth. But she felt compelled to leave Shisui with his best friend, Itachi, while she was gone.

Upon entrance to the Village, she told the tale of the Prophecy and Danzo's plot to put the Uchiha to an end. They accepted her with open arms with only one condition, hat they be mentioned when the Uchiha clan was returned to greatness.

Hours later, she goes into labor. As the child begins to be born, the mother's chakra levels plummet to a deadly level. The child is born. His mother quickly spits out the name "Tyler" as she begins to die. She also tells the Grass village to keep him there until the time comes. She fades away, and the sun sets. The following night was the coldest, longest, darkest night ever in existence.

8 years have passed by, and little Tyler Uchiha now goes by the name of Kento Saito in order to protect himself. He remembers nothing of his old life, except for his older brother who visits him and tells stories of their parents. The two were stuck together like glue whenever Shisui visited.

Tyler soon began to become enraged and hateful as he begins to ponder his parent's death more and more. He hides all of his anger so no one would become suspicious. He asks Shisui who the most powerful ninja in the world is. When his reply was Orochimaru, Kento knew what needed to be done. He faked being captured and ran off to Orochimaru for more power to feed his hatred towards Danzo.

Orochimaru was more than happy to help an Uchiha. After all, this could result in a new vessel. After several tests and experiments, Orochimaru unlocked Kento's Mangekyo Sharingan without a single casualty.

Orochimaru's son, Daniel, realized the old snake's plot and quickly did his best to revert Kento's Sharingan, resulting in a mutation in the eye. The eye changed into what looked like the inverted colors of a Sharingan eye. Orochimaru was displeased because he convinced himself that the newly founded Sharingan was impure and defected and simply would not work… Boy was he ever wrong…

Kento returns to the Grass Village with an eyepatch over his right eye telling a tale of a miraculous escape, but losing an eye. Little did they know that it was all a ploy and he could not deactivate the new Sharingan in that eye,

KENTO SAITO'S SHARINGAN NAMES (to find out the abilities, read danietastic's manga "Betrothed to the Bestie")

Regular Form Gyaku Sharingan (Inverted Sharingan)

Mangekyo Form Kyukyoku no Sharingan (Ultimate Sharingan)


End file.
